batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Thin Clown
The Thin Clown was a thug who worked for the Penguin, as a member of the Red Triangle Circus Gang. He was often seen alongside the Fat Clown and sometimes wore an extremely long ornately decorated old cloak. Biography Lighting of the Tree Ceremony Thin Clown was among the gang members that attacked the tree lighting ceremony in Gotham Plaza, he helped threaten the Mayor and Chip Shreck with a submachine gun while allowed he his father Max to flee. Though Thin Clown and the rest of the gang failed to extract Max, Penguin later captured the mogul through a trap door to the sewer. The Thin Clown seemed to be a bit of a tinkerer and tech specialist for the Red Triangle Gang, though the Organ Grinder, Poodle Lady, Sword Swallower and Snake Woman all helped construct rockets and work on the Batmobile blueprints. These plans started coming together once Penguin moved into a building owned by Shreck, key members of the gang had also taken up residence there. Battle in the Streets of Gotham To cover the fleeing Ratty Poodle and her trainer who had just stolen the hi-tech Super-Batarang, he attempted a suicide mission, and ran toward Batman with a bomb strapped to his chest. He was promptly struck down and his bomb was procured by the Dark Knight, used to kill Tattooed Strongman moments later after he found a safe place to let the time bomb go off down the street. Tampering with the Batmobile Later, he and the Red Triangle Gang hacked into the Batmobile in order to frame Batman for the ensuing damage it would cause. The Thin Clown installed the signal device to the bottom of the car himself. Pengun army Thin Clown complimented Penguin on his failed speech after he had been disgraced and incriminated, but was quickly struck in the face, causing Penguin to on a rant about rejecting his human identity. They then began to execute the plan to kill the first born sons of Gotham high society. Thin Clown was one of the few gang members to stay behind at the Old Zoo, to help prep the Penguin Commandos. After word got back that Batman had stopped the circus train full of children, Penguin was driven further into an insane rage. Thin Clown then operated a spotlight while Oswald delivered a delirious speech to his pets, before sending them to certain death. He was last seen leaving Arctic World, when the Batskiboat heading towards them, he escapes to the capture along with Poodle Lady and three Acrobatic clowns. Behind the Scenes Originally the Thin Clown was going to be strangled to death by Catwoman using her thighs in Penguin's lair.Batpodcast episode 4 - Doug Jones Battles with the goons were eliminated from the script when Wesley Strick was hired to streamline the shooting script for budget and scheduling. Then clown also had another line of dialogue when approaching Batman. Trivia * In the Batman Returns video game for the SNES, there were four different versions of the Thin Clown: blue (common), tan (common), orange (juggled bowling pins), & green (carried a bomb). Gallery Screencaps RedTriangleCircusGang HQ.jpg|Dining in the abandoned Arctic World exhibit FatClownThinClown.jpg|The Thin Clown with The Fat Clown. Thin Clown.jpg|The Thin Clown hacking away on the Batmobile. ThinClownHaha.png|The Thin Clown's candyball hacking device ready. Photos Doug Jones Michael Cassidy Batman Returns.jpg References External link *Doug Jones Batman Returns page Category:Batman Returns Characters Category:Red Triangle Circus Gang Thin Clown, The Category:Henchmen